Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:FAQs
FAQs Here are the list of frequently asked questions of Fairy Tail Couples Wiki. If your question is not on the list, please feel free to post your question in the Questions and Answers Board in the forum. Categories 'How come this couple is not canon?' The wiki community has provided a definition for canon couples. It states that canon couples are pairings whose romantic relationships are considered official. These pairings have the support from the anime and manga. If your couple does not meet the standards, then it cannot go under the canon category. 'What makes a couple semi-canon?' A couple becomes semi-canon when the romantic relationship of the two characters are either one-sided or have not yet been considered official. 'How come this couple is fanon?' The wiki community has provided a definition for fanon couples. It states that fanon couples, also known as crack pairings, are pairings whose romantic relationships are never considered official since they almost have no possibility to being canon. The pairings are usually between two characters who have never met each other or barely interacted. These pairings are greatly influenced and accepted by fans of the anime and manga. Couples that don't meet the standards of canon or semi-canon, immediately fall under the fanon category. 'These two are really rivals, but why are they in the fanon category?' Despite the two being each other's rival, the wiki community considers canon rivals as having both characters fighting for the same love interest. If the two characters show no interest in fighting each other when it comes to love, they immediately fall under the fanon category. 'Jerza should be canon because they kissed but why aren't they?' The kiss was suppose to be ambiguous, so it's open for interpretation. One can say they really kiss, the other can say they didn't. And despite them showing feelings towards each other, Jellal himself said he can't fall in love with people who walk in the light. So until they admit their feelings for each other or Hiro Mashima states that the two of them are an official couple they will remain in the semi-canon category. 'Hiro Mashima confirmed that Natsu and Lucy are going to have a girl named Nashi in his interview but why are they still semi-canon?' After countless of efforts in searching for this alleged interview with this unnamed reporter, the wiki community has not found any solid leads. The following sources are not credible for all information there could be changed, forged, and made up: *casphy.com *fairytail-movie.com *mb2.jp *72lcdehappy.blog.fc2.com *engawa.2ch.net *ramenparados.blogspot.com Generally these sources are from forums and blogs are not accepted. The community only accepts the following sources: *Fairy Tail Manga *Fairy Tail Anime *Official Fairy Tail Fanbook *kc.kodansha.co.jp *fairytail-tv.com *tv-tokyo.co.jp *kodanshacomics.com *fairytail-movie.com *en.wikipedia.org *fairytail.wikia.com *hiro_mashima * fairytail_PR As for the interview, this was taken on the afternoon of Friday, November 2nd in Barcelona: RamenParaDos: We wanted to know, in the unlikely event that Natsu and Lucy ended together, have you ever thought of the name for their children? Hiro Mashima: I don't know what to say. I have never thought about it. *laughter* But, without a doubt, it would be Nashi. Now, let's take a deeper look on the interview. The reporter was the one who asked Hiro Mashima for the name of Natsu and Lucy's child, if ever they had one. Hiro was obligated to give him/her an answer or in this case, a name. If he was asked, "Will Natsu and Lucy have a child?", the answer will be different. The same goes if the reporter has given Hiro the names of two different characters. He will still be obligated to give an answer. Finally, the meaning behind Nashi. The name could mean three things: *The combination of Natsu and Lucy's name. "Na" coming from Natsu and "-shi" from Rūshi, the Romaji version of Lucy's name. *Nashi Pear, another name for pyrus pyrifolia, a pear tree species native to China, Japan, and Korea. *Nashi (なし) can translate to none, no, without, without the, without a, and nothing. With all of these in mind, NaLu cannot be canon as of the moment. Articles 'How come there is no page about this couple?' The wiki only has a few active users here and majority of them will only prioritize on editing couples pages they ship. The wiki community understands that there are many possible couples due to the vast number of characters in the series, so couples not yet in the wiki will take some to be made unless you would wish to make it on your own. 'Why do you guys not consider filler moments from the anime as canon evidences if Hiro Masima created it himself?' Hiro Mashima did have some involvement in the anime but he did not write the story for it. When asked what is his participation in the development of the anime, he replied that the story is left to the anime staff.https://twitter.com/hiro_mashima/status/224135144246755328 With this being said, we do not consider filler moments from the anime as canon evidences because Hiro Mashima did not write them himself and it was not shown in the manga. Relationship 'What will happen to this couple in the future?' Only Hiro Mashima knows the answer. References